Dark Angels
by GothicPixie123
Summary: What if Fred and George were Harry's older twin brother's. What will happen when the find out that Dumbledore manipulated them all three of them just to get them to work for the light? How will Harry react when he finds out that he is suppose to kill Dumbledore instead of Voldemort, and that Voldemort is his soulmate? Contains yaoi, yuri and lemons, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Angels **

**Summary:** What if Fred and George were Harry's twin brothers inside of the Weasley twin. What will happen when they find out that Dumbledore manipulated all three of them to get them to work for the light? How will Harry react when he finds out that he is supposed to kill Dumbledore instead of Voldemort, and that Voldemort is his soulmate?

**Pairing:** HP/LV, SS/SB, FG/RL, BW/FD, CW/RL, FW(P)/DT, GW(P)/SF, NL/DM, BZ/TN, LL/CC, AG/PP, DG/PP.

**Warning:** This story contains smut, yuri and lemons so if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: Discoveries and betrayals**

Harry woke up from another nightmare for the third time tonight, his breath coming out in huge pants as he tried to calm his breathing down. Harry didn't know whether or not these dreams where real or not but it sure felt real when he felt emotion that weren't his shoot through him. He knew that they were Voldemorts' emotions.

Harry kicked the sheets off of him and got up out of bed being careful not to wake up his dorm mates, especially Ron, he really didn't want to deal with Ron at the moment because his so called best friend was angry at him because he thought that he put his name in the goblet of fire, which he would never do even though he was thinking about it because it was too dangerous, and was now jealous because Harry was once again in the spotlight.

Harry quietly went across to the door and opened it silently, slipped out and closed the door just as silently as he had opened it and headed down to the common room and sat right in front of the fire he sat there for about 5 minutes before the common room portrait opened and Fred and George walked through the door and headed straight towards Harry who took one look at their faces and knew that something had royally pissed them off.

'What's up guys?' Harry asked.

The twins didn't answer they only grabbed Harry by his left arm and pulled him up before pulling him out of the common room and into corridor before they pulled him along after him. After about 30 twists and turns the twins finally stopped.

It Harry a moment to realize that he heard voices up ahead and he strand is ears to hear what they were saying.

'Albus you have to tell them because they will figure it out on their own when your magic wears off.'

'And by the time that happens Poppy the war will be done and over with and they will most likely be dead so there will be no reason to tell them.'

Dumbledore and Madam Promfrey but what were they talking about? Harry decided to listen in some more to see what was going on and why the twins were so angry.

'But Albus it's not right to keep doing this they need to know that they are related and I think Harry will like the fact that he has brothers.'

Harry felt his eyes widen as he heard that sentence and he felt anger build in him but kept listening.

'I will not tell Harry and the twins that they are bothers it would be like telling Harry that he was destined to be on the dark side instead of the light and that he is the soulmate of the current dark lord, I mean could you imagine the boy who lived being with Voldemort as he destroys everything that we all hold dear, I think not. And what about the twins what will they do when they figure out that I have altered their memories to make them believe that they are part of the Weasley family, just as I did to Harry to make him believe he is an only child. I planned this whole thing form the very beginning when I first heard the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort, so no I won't tell them anything about being related or the prophecy, except the one I want Harry to hear, or about Harry being Voldemorts' soulmate.'

As he heard the words coming out of Dumbledores' mouth he felt his anger burn to the max as his magic sizzled around him waiting to be let free and unleash chaos upon Hogwarts and everything in it. His eyes flashed with power and anger as he repeated the whole conversation in his head; the more he repeated the conversation the angrier he felt along with betrayal, sadness, rage and confusion.

Then he heard footsteps behind him so he turned around and so did the twins, their magic swirling around them causing their hair and clothing to swirl around them, and they came face to face with none other than Severus Snape.

Severus was patrolling the corridors near the infirmary when felt three different magical signatures nearby he headed in that direction coming across a scene that he didn't think was possible.

The Weasley twins and Potter standing on the corner of the corridor that lead into another corridor and they were seething, their magic rippled around them their clothing and hair flying around them like there was a strong breeze. Then all of a sudden they all turned around in unison and Severus had to hold in a gasp at the sight of all three of them. Their faces were filled with rage and menace, their eyes swimming with anger and power. Their fist were clenched their teeth gritted together as they fought to control themselves.

Miles away at Riddle Manor Voldemort felt Harry's emotions. The anger, rage, betrayal, sadness and confusion swirled around within him as he watched Nagini come into the room and settle herself in front of the fire. He wondered what got the Potter brat feeling this way.

Severus heard footsteps coming in direction and without thinking about what he was doing his hands shot out and grabbed the Weasleys' arms and told both of them to grab Potters arms which they both did before the Potions Master pulled them along after him, towards his office, when they reached the office Severus let go of their arms unlocked and opened the door letting them in first. Then he led them towards his privet rooms said the password and again let them in first when the portrait opened and told them to sit down which they did and Severus took a seat all the while watching them as the silently seethed.

'What happened to make you act like this?' Severus asked, causing Fred and George to look at him with barely concealed rage burning in their eyes.

'Well we were heading back towards the Gryffindor common room after grabbing at late night snack from the kitchens when we heard _Dumbledore _tellingPromfreyabout Harry and how he had manipulated everyone in Harry's life to either disappear or if they didn't do that willingly he would force them to disappear, like he did with Sirius, and stuck Harry with his muggle family who hate him because he is magical just so he could play the concerned grandfather when he finally came to school. He did all of this just so he could keep Harry on his side.' Fred explained to the potions master who could only stare at them in shock as he took in all the information that the Weasley twins had told him. Little did he know that he was about to get another shock when he found out that they weren't actually Weasleys, they were Potters.

'After we hear this we immediately decided to get Harry and let him hear for himself just how much _Dumbledore_ manipulated him and why he couldn't trust him after we got back he was talking to about how he wouldn't tell Harry about him having brothers.' George said and that was when Harry decided that it was his turn to talk.

'Dumbledick thought that talking late at night in an empty corridor would stop anyone from hearing about his manipulations of me but he wasn't counting on the twins hearing him. As soon as they heard what he was talking about they got me letting me hear about his deception with my own ears and make my own judgement about Dumblewhore and after hearing that Fred and George are my twin brothers and that he wants me to kill someone that is supposed to be my soulmate, I mean what the hell is that old coot trying the prove. Who the hell does he think he is manipulating me so I can fall straight into his messed up plan of getting rid of Voldemort?' Severus looked at Harry and the twins in shock as he was finally told that the Weasley twins were actually Potters and that Harry was apparently the Dark Lords soulmate.

Severus got over his shock in a few seconds after he saw that Harry's magic was going wild again and that he didn't knew how the calm the boy down.

Fred and George immediately got up and sat next to Harry and started saying calming words in his ear telling him that it would all be alright eventually Harry calmed down but Severus could see that he was still very pissed about what he had heard. Severus knew that Dumbledore was manipulative but to think that Harry Potter was supposed to be the Dark Lords soulmate and he also had two brothers that were taken from him by the same man that swore that he would protect him from the Dark Lord, Severus was now thinking that everything that has happened to Harry was planned by Dumbledore not the Dark Lord, that it was Dumbledore who was the evil one out of the both of them.

Severus was pulled from his thoughts as he felt he mark flare telling him he was being summoned by the Dark Lord. He stood up and looked at the Potter's telling them to rest before heading to the fire place and grabbing some floo powder before calling out his destination.

'Riddle Manor, study.' Severus was gone in a flash of fire.

Severus stepped out of the fire place where Voldemort, Barty crouch junior and Peter Pettigrew were waiting for him.

Severus bowed.

'My lord I have new about Potter that will seem a bit surprising to you.'

The thing, which was known as Voldemort, which was sitting in the chair looked at Severus with its red eyes waiting for him to go on and tell him what about Potter was so surprising that even he would be surprised.

'Potter found out tonight that Dumbledore has been manipulating everyone in his life to either disappear or be put somewhere else if they refuse his wishes. He always found out that the prophecy was fake, well the one that I told you part of anyway. There is another prophecy that is different from the prophecy that you know of. The people that were taken away from him was because of Dumbledore, he made up the prophecy, he made it so that you will find them by convincing Black to make Peter here secret keeper so he could tell you where they were hiding. So when Black figured out that it was Peter how betrayed them he went after him and that was when Dumbledore made his move and sent him to Azkaban so that Potter could be put with his Aunt and Uncle. This is the thing that's going to surprise you through the Weasley twin are actually the Potter twins.

'What?' Voldemort hissed.

'They are Harry's brothers Dumbledore took them away from the Potter probably just before he hid them away and gave them to the Weasley's making everyone believe that they were Weasley's and made Potter believe that he had no brothers, that he was an only child, he manipulated all three of them into his plans and that's not all that prophecy I told you about earlier was about you and Harry but not in the way you think apparently you and Potter are soul mates and he and the twins are meant to be on our side I heard this from the Potter's mouths after them having heard it from Dumbledore's mouth. I found them in a corridor not too far from the hospital wing, they were so angry that their hair and clothing were swirling around like that was wind that was picking up speed by the second.'

Voldemort was in shock as heard what Severus had to say that was so shocking about the Potter boy. He now knew why Severus said that he would be surprised by what he had to tell him. Potter had brothers and they were meant to be on his side as well as Harry being his soul mate. That soul mate thing was the thing that confused him to no end. How in the world could a child of fourteen be his soul mate? He needed to hear that other prophecy just to make sure that everything he was hearing was correct and that Potter and his brothers are meant to be on his side.

Severus waited as Voldemort took in the information he knew that the thing about Harry being his soul mate would make Voldemort confused especially when his soul mate was a fourteen year old boy but he knew that he would get use to the news, but not before doubt as well as denial.

'I will think about what you have told me Severusss, but I want you and Barty to keep an eye on Dumbledore, see how he acts towards Potter and look beneath the surface, behind the grandfather act that he always puts on in front of Potter and if something happens step in at once.'

Both Severus and Barty bowed and answered yes my lord before listening again.

'Also I would like to hear that prophecy myself just so I know that it's the truth and that he's not trying to manipulate him again, and if it is true we need another way to do the ritual Potter will probably not be my enemy when I return to full power. You are now dismissed.' Voldemort hissed.

'Yes my lord.' Both Severus and Barty bowed after saying that and turned towards the fire place. Barty went first flooing to his private quarters while Severus did the same thing but going to his own quarters.

* * *

**I been meaning to put this story on fanfic for a while and I decided to do it now**

**Hope you enjoy and review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sirius and Remus and real friends

Severus stepped out of the floo and walked into the living room where he left the Potter's as soon as he walked in Fred and George looked up at him but Harry stayed where he was between Fred and George with his head buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking from what Severus didn't know.

'How do we calm him down?' Severus asked the twins.

'Sirius is the only one who can calm him down in this state.' George answered him while Fred tried to sooth Harry with calming words but it wasn't working.

Severus took a deep breath and went back to the fire place where he throw in some floo powder and called out.

'Grimmauld Place.' (AN: in this story he is trapped in his family home during Glolet of Fire not after in the Order of Phoenix)

'Black are you there? Black!'

'What do you want Snape.' Was heard on the other end before Sirius's head appeared grey eyes glaring at him.

'It's Potter he needs your help.'

Sirius immediately stopped glaring at him and a look of concern flashed across his eyes and his whole face within seconds of Severus uttering that sentence.

'Let me through.' Sirius demanded.

Severus moved back in time too because not a second after he stepped away from the fire place Sirius came through.

'Where is he?' Sirius asked his concern mounting when he saw Severus look towards a room that looked like a living room.

Sirius walked passed Severus and into the room that he assumed to be the living room and was meet with the sight of Fred and George trying to comfort Harry who still had his head in his hands.

'Harry, what happened?' Sirius asked as kneeled down on front of Harry whose head had shot up as soon as he heard his godfather's voice.

Harry's magic swirled within him as he thought about how Dumbledore had manipulated him and everyone in his life just so he could have the victory he thought he deserved.

All of a sudden there was a small voice in the back of his head.

Unleash it don't hold it in. Get rid of the person who made your life hell you can do it.

No I can't do it. It's true that he manipulated me and everyone else that was in my life but he doesn't deserve to die for it, yet.

But he manipulated you and drove everyone away from you don't you think that he deserves to die for that.

Yes but -

Than what are you waiting for do it you know that you want to you just admitted it to yourself. You want him dead because of all the pain and suffering that he has caused you.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as he felt hands on his shoulders and whoevers hands they were starting to shake him lightly. He looked straight into the grey eyes of his godfather.

'Sirius what are you doing here?'

'Snape said that you needed my help.'

Harry looked at Severus who was now standing in the doorway of the the room watching as they tried to figure out what was wrong with Harry.

'What's wrong?' Harry heard Sirius ask again.

'You won't believe me if i told you.'

'Try me.'

Harry took a deep breath and told his godfather all of the manipulations that Dumbledore had dealt out to him and everyone else that was in his life. Sirius, himself, the twins, Remus, his parents but most of all Voldemort and how he was suppose to be on the dark side and Voldemort's soulmate.

When Harry was done he looked at his godfather who had a look of complete and utter shock and confusion on his face.

The twins who had watched every single emotion that flickered across Sirius' face as Harry told the story suddenly thought of something. They remembered back to when Dumbledore was talking to Madam Promfrey before they went to get Harry.

Flashback

Fred and George stood, anger radiating of off them as they continued to listen to the headmaster talk about Harry as if he was a tool, a pawn to be played with whenever he wanted or needed it.

'I manipulated everyone that he ever saw and took them out of the equation whether it be his parents, Remus or his godfather and his plaything I got ride of all of the obstacles that were standing in the way of him becoming my wepean.'

'Headmater did you really call Severus Sirius' plaything you know that were and still are very much in love with each other. Just because you implanted some false memories about them hating each other does not mean that they actually do hate and loath each other you are just making them believe that they do.'

End of Flashback

Fred and George were rather surprised thay Sirius and Severus use to be lovers but were made to believe by Dumbles that they hate each other. Now that they thought about it through and also after hearing all the things that Dumblemaniac had said they knew that he was capable of doing something like that to people that were happy. The twins looked at each other knowing that they had to say something and probably get rid of the false memories while they were at it.

'There's more stuff that we didn't tell you earlier.' Fred stated.

Everyone looked at the twins and saw that they were having a tough time trying to figure out how to tell them this new and that wasn't the only werid thing that they were doing, they also kept on looking between Severus and Sirius as if they thought that they were the ones that were going to take it really bad.

Suddenly Fred reached for his wand and put it up to his temple, focusing on the memory, and pulled it out. As he was doing this Severus realised what he wantes to do and went to get his own pensive, it only took a few seconds to find it, grab it and take it into the living room where everyone was staring at the memory in either confusion or curiousity that is until Severus set the pensive down.

'This is called a pensive and you can store memories into it so that you can either view them later or to prove that something is true or false, because if the memory will be a bit hazzy whereas a true memory is clear and percise, and before you ask what a memory is it is the thing that Fred just pulled out of his temple.' Severus explained.

Everyone in the room nodded as soon as Severus finished explaining why Fred had pulled out the memory and why Severus had brought the pensive out and also what they were and the use of them.

'Show it to everyone.' George said before Severus had a chance to ask them.

Severus nodded as Fred put the memory into the pensive and Severus brought the memory right up to the top of the pensive so that when it started playing it would spring up into the air above the pensive to showed everyone else.

They watched as Fred and George stopped in the corridor that Severus had found them and Potter in earlier as they heard voices up ahead and as they continued to watch it they saw the twins shaking in obvious anger and ever the people who weren't there shaking in anger because of what they heard. After a few minutes the memory showed the bit that the twins wanted them to see.

They watched as Fred and George leant closer to the corner of the corridor so they could hear better. They listened as Dumbledore told Promfrey about manipulating everyone that had even come into contact with Harry while he listed off the people that he got rid of, but when he said Sirius's plaything Sirius frowned because he didn't remember having anybody in his life at that point. What they heard Promfrey say was the thing that shocked everyone in the room except the twins. When the memory finished Seveus, Sirius and Harry's jaws were wide open in shock.

'We can get rid of the false memory charms as well as any tampered with memories, if you guys want.'

Severus and Sirius looked at each other for a moment and saw a flash of the way that they were, well the way that they thought they were because of the memory that they just saw but it was hard to accept that was the way they were because of all the memories that the old coot implanted in their minds. They both nodded at the twins knowing that it would still take some time to get use to it, even if they uncovered that they were like they just saw.

The twins raised their wands after seeing the two older man nod and said the spell under their breath and white light shot out of their wands and speed towards them sperating into three bits on light instead of two like it was suppose to. One surrounded Harry's head and then shot into his mind through his temple while the other two whisp of light did the same to Severus and Sirius's head. They could all feel the memories that were implanted in their minds shift and twisting as the memories that were false were pushed aside to make room for the real memories and as soon as the real memories were put into place the false memories disappeared and Harry, Sirius and Severus all dropped to the ground, panting as their bodies tremble with the aftermath of the twins spell.

'That wasn't suppose to do that, well not to Harry at least.' George stated while looking at Fred.

After a while Sirius got up and walked to the fire place in the next room and throw some floo powder into it.

'Lupin cottage.' Sirius said. 'Remus are you there.'

There was a thump followed by a curse and then Remus's head appeared in the fire place as he tiredly looked at his best friend who looked a bit worried about something and that made Remus instantly worried that something bad had happened to his friend or even Harry.

Sirius saw that Remus knew something was wrong so he stepped back giving Remus the invitation that he wanted so that he could stepped through the floo, which he did.

After he stepped out of the floo Sirius lead him to the living room and in there was where they all pitched in in telling him about all of Dumbledore's manipulations and why he did it.

It took over two hours for them to explain everything that Dumbledore did but when they did everyone in the room sat and contemplated something else that had happend this year.

The fact that Harry's name had shot out of the Goblet of Fire after the champions were choosen as well as the way that Dumbledore looked so pleased about his name coming out of the goblet and how he didn't tell Harry that he didn't have to compete if he didn't want to.

(-) (-) (-)

It had been two days since Harry, Fred and George had found out they were brothers as well as the truth about Dumbledore and his manipulations. They had spent a lot of their time together, hanging out and just getting to know each other.

During the two days Harry had noticed that Seamus and Dean had been hanging out with Fred and George, they even had a few conversations with Harry, who could tell that something was going on with the four of them but he didn't say anything because he knew it was non of his business even if Fred and George were his brothers, if they were happy he wouldn't get in their way.

Harry also noticed that Neville has been hanging out with Parvati Patil and her sister Padma as well as couple of Ravenclaws Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood and he wanted to see if they were good friends to have around or if they were some more people that he couldn't trust, like Ron and Hermione. He remembered vividly how much it hurt when he realized that he couldn't trust them and further then he could throw them.

Flashback

Harry's name had shot out of the Goblet of Fire an hour ago and he just now heading back up to the Gryffindor common after having been with professors and other champions as well as their head master and mistress and the judges for the tournement for the whole hour.

Once he reached the entrance to the common room he said the password to the portrait and watched as it swung open, but before he could walk in he was pulled in by Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis.

As he was pulled through the common room he heard everyone that was in the room congradulate him for becoming a champion and all he wanted to do in return was to tell them that he didn't put his name in the goblet, that he didn't want to be apart of the tournement when all of a sudden it went very quiet as if someone had silenced the entire room, because someone did.

Hermione stepped out of her hiding spot her eyes as hard as ice as she stared at him, and with that stare he realised that she, one of his best friends, believed that he had put his name in the goblet of fire for more fame.

With that thought the hurt came crashing down on him like a tidal wave because he knew if Hermione didn't believe that he didn't put his name in the goblet then Ron definately wouldn't believe him.

Harry saw Hermione starting towards him so he broke through the crowd of people blocking his way and headed to his dormatries, shutting the door behind him and turned around only to come face to face with Ron who had a look of rage on his face, proving his earlier thought true.

'How did you do it?' Ron demanded

'I didn't put my name in that cup.' Harry said furiously.

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes as if to say that he knew he was lying so he better tell him the truth.

'I didn't.'

'Yeah right.' Ron scoffed as he walked away.

'Ron.'

'Piss off.' Ron said as he got into bed and pulled his curtains closed.

He was devasted that his first friend wouldn't believe him, his eyes watered as he remember the hard look in Hermiones eyes as she looked at him across the room because now he knew he knew he was alone whether he liked it or not.

End of Flashback

That is what Harry thought when Ron and Hermione abandoned him but now he knew that he wasn't alone, not as long as he had his brothers, godfather, Remus and Severus who he had gotten to know over the past couple of days because Sirius and Remus were staying in his quarters. Seamus and Dean were on the list of people that wouldn't abandon him because they were with Fred and George.

Neville he had spoken to a few time since Weasel and Granger abandoned him, and he found that he was very loyal to his friends, well people that he considers his friends, so he was slowly becoming his friend and now Neville was hanging out with four new people that he thought of as friends that would mean that he was going to have to find out if they were trustworthy people, and he would do that tomorrow the day before the first challenge because right now he wanted to get some sleep.

(-) (-)

The next day Harry awoke to Nevillle shaking his shoulders saying that he was going to be late for breakfast if he didn't get up. That made him wake up quicker.

Harry dressed quickly before heading down to the great hall with Neville. When they arrived Harry sat down next to Fred while Nev sat down next to George.

Fred deliberately sat facing the Ravenclaw table while George had deliberately sat close to the Patil twins so Nev would sit next to them.

Fred muttered the spell under his breath while pointing his wand at the people intended for the spell under the table. The spell was cast and it hit its intended targets. The group of five people all felt a funny tingling sensation run down their right arm so they looked down to see what had happened only to see that their arms were glowing white and gold and they all knew that these were the colour of someone casting a spell to see if someone was trustworthy and they all looked up at the same time towards Harry knowing that he had trouble trusting people after what hapoened with Ron and Hermione. They all smiled at Harry who smiled back and settled back into a relax posture because now he knew who he could trust, who were his real friends.


End file.
